


Give It Up (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [10]
Category: Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982), Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986), Footloose (1984), The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: I act as one, but I'm not alone.





	Give It Up (vid)

**password: 80s**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/giveitup.avi) (51 MB, xvid)

Music: "Electable" by Jimmy Eat World

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](https://jarrow.livejournal.com/1093789.html)

 

_I came up like everyone, they taught us all the same_   
_I said what they told me to say, and then from that they grade._   
_Give up repeating the facts, fact can be arranged_   
_Here I am, I'll take my chance_   
_Now play the record straight._   
  
_Give it up!_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
_Give it up!_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
  
_Talking points from talking heads with automated smiles_   
_There's no higher ground to stand than bottom of the pile._   
_Give up acting unaware, you can't ignore the crime_   
_The enemy is you as well, the enemy is I_   
  
_Give it up!_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
  
_Not in my name, you don't speak for me_   
_I am my voice, and I want to scream_   
_You want my air, you want my life_   
_I act as one, but I'm not alone._   
  
_Oh oh oh..._   
_Give it up!_


End file.
